Crave
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: A killer and predator at heart, Kenpachi Zaraki has no interest in love or emotion, only battle. But when a mortal injury puts him in the care of a Yuzu Kurosaki, she compels him to taste true pleasure for the first time. Rated M for strong language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own bleach, only original characters.

**Crave**

" Why hello there sexy." Kenpachi Zaraki downed his sake and eyed the human woman who had approached the table. Looking the female up and down the captain snorted. Honestly, human females were something else. Short, blonde and busty, the female wore a tight leather dress that did little to nothing to hide her impressive cleavage or firm behind.

Kenpachi would praise her for her taste in clothing. Hey, when you live in a realm where your females are always covered neck to toe by a thick Shihakushō, Victoria Secret begins to look like a freaking gift from Kami.

To bad blonde wasn't for him. Nah, this female was eyeing Byakuya right next to him. Not that Kenpachi cared. He wasn't feeling any of the females in the club he allowed those idiots Shūhei and Abarai to drag him to. Speaking of which, where had those two gone...

" You got a name?" Blonde asked, a playful smile on her face. She leaned against the hard wood table, fore arms cradled against her under bosoms pushing the cleavage out even more. A little more and those D-cups were coming out of the dress. Hell, she probably wouldn't care.

And of course, the rule following prick had to play the gentleman card. " Please madam. Call me Kuchiki."

The females face was positively beaming at the other captains display of sophisticated mannerism. Obviously she had never been spoken to as such. Human females always ate the shit up.

Snorting, Kenpachi signaled for a waiter to send him another round. That's when he noticed Shūhei. Apparently the shy bastard finally grew a pair and was talking up some dark haired female by the bar. He said something funny to her over the loud music and she burst out laughing. She must have been drunk, was the captains first thought because Shūhei was about as funny as testicle cancer.

About damn time that waiter brought him his drink. Before he could turn back to take the orders of others, Kenpachi downed the alcohol like nothing signaled the waiter with a jerk of the chin. Waiter nodded and beat feet for the bar to get him another.

Hell. This was hell. It had to be. Then that would mean he'd been in hell for the last...what? Six years? Yeah that sounded about right. It had been that long since the war between them and the Quincy's had ended. And while the victory was great and all, the lack of battle had been a big killer for the captain what with Arancars taking back control of Houacho Mondo, making a treaty with Soul society to keep high level hollows under control and making sure none ran into human world.

The remaining Quincies were under Uryū Ishida command, which had been an agreement so to stop them from killing the innocent parties who wanted nothing to do with the invasion on Soul Society. Something Kenpachi was regretting, because rarely when a weak hollow would make its way into human world, those bastard destroyed it before he could get his sword into its flesh.

He couldn't keep living like this. It had been four years since he last killed for Kami's sake! Six years since he got into a fight that wasn't a sparing match. And two years since he fought a strong opponents. Damn the other Captains for always running away. And damn Kurosaki for going to college. Worthless bastard. The fuck did he need a four year degree for anyway?

Was a four year degree going to fend off hollows?

" Your doing it again," said Byakya with a sigh. Blonde was gone, meaning the prick did what he always did with females and dismissed them. Kenpachi was beginning to think his fellow captain was playing for a whole different team.

" Doing what?"

" Getting angry and scaring the people around us." Byakuya picked up and slowly sipped his drink.

Kenpachi sucked his teeth, " Screw them." Weak bastards. " What was wrong with the female? Wasn't good enough for you?"

" She simply posed no interest for me."

" Bet she didn't."

" I do not see you selecting any possible lovers."

Yeah, as if any female would feel anything other then fear for him. He knew that his presence for humans came off as menacing, so that just pushed them away. Not to mention he wasn't exactly Abercrombie and Fitch material, nor did he have a face made for the big screen like the captain right next to him.

More like a wanted poster for his ugly mug.

But looks wasn't something he particularity cared for. Only his own strength and power.

Battle was far more satisfying then sex could ever be. The rush of a kill was better than an orgasm, the sense that he had taken life and left corpses behind streaming through him like mead. But it would never harder the limb between his legs. The thing rarely came to life, and when it did, the captain gave his cock no attention whatsoever.

Kenpachi shrugged, " Nothing worth the time here." As his newest drink arrived, he gave it a quick vertical workout. Now that made his count nineteen drinks, and not in the least was the man tipsy.

* * *

" Ha! You've grown weak my foolish son!" Yuzu Kurosaki sweat dropped at her fathers action against her older brother, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

" How could you not have seen that attack coming!? College has made you soft!" Dads feet were planted firmly on ichigo's back as her brother was sprawled out on his stomach. The substitute soul reaper rolled out from under their fathers feet and kicked him in the face.

" What the hell you Damn idiot!?" Ichigo shout, his face flushed with rage, " I haven't seen you in months, and you hit me? Bastard!"

" I was testing you!" Isshin protested. He wiped the blood that fell from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, "And guess what? You failed!" He lunged at Ichigo and the two rolled around the house pummeling each other. Karen made a face the clear said she questioned the males of the houses intelligence.

" Come on," he sister told her, " Lets get started on dinner."

" Okay," Yuzu agreed cheerfully. They were going to make Tonjiru. Cooking wasn't a frequent thing for Yuzu as much as she enjoyed it. What with exams and constant studying, ordering takeout had become a routine. But today was Friday, exams were done and aced, homework was completed, and Ichigo was home after not visiting for almost over a year. That called for a celebration.

Yuzu took out a bowl of pork belly she cut up earlier and put the meat into the preheated skillet. Taking a wooden spoon out of one of the cabinets she stirred the meat around.

" How was school today Karen?" She asked her sister. Karen took out a knife and cutting bored, went to stand by her and started cutting carrots.

" Boring. So many idiots i have class with."

" Now that's not a nice thing to say Karen."

" Yeah yeah yeah. Sorry, sorry." Yuzu smiled at her sisters nonchalance tone. Unlike her grumpy sister, Yuzu enjoyed her senior year of high school. She had kind teachers and great friends. She even made track team. She'd even become something of an idol at Karakura High School. Karen got good grades as well and was captain of the soccer team, but everyone was afraid of her.

The fear came during their sophomore year, when a boy began stalking Yuzu, and Karen put him in the hospital. Honestly, to Yuzu her sister had gone waaaaaay to far with that one. Sometimes she wondered if she was ever going to have a boyfriend. Or get kissed by a boy for that matter.

From the looks of things, that was highly doubtful. And it wasn't Karen who had a problem with that subject, but their father. The mere mention of boys threw him into a wild fit that took hours for him to calm him out of. While Yuzu loved her father to death. He could be to dramatic and one track minded sometimes.

At least Ichigo was supportive... To an extent.

One glare from him sent all the boys running for the hill's. But he was all for Yuzu living her life as she saw fit. Kami, she had such an amazing brother. The house had felt so empty since he'd went off to college in America. Karen was captain of the soccer team, eating up most of her free time, and Their dad had starting working at Ichigo's friend Ishida's fathers hospital.

His hours were long, sometimes he'd even get called off time to come for an emergency. So a lot of the time Yuzu was home alone, preparing meals for them. Not a problem at first, until after the same routine every day for a few years things tend to get boring.

Excitement was what Yuzu craved. A change of pace.

Adding the need spices, Yuzu put a cover on the pan and let the food cook. It be done in a few minutes, so she'd just wait and listen to the men of the house fight. The medical kit they kept in the house was in the cabinet behind her just in case.

" How did a weakling like you defeat Aizen and the Quincy's!?" Exclaimed dad. There was a loud thump and bang.

" How did an idiot like you ever come to be a captain!?"

" Through hard work and dedication brat!"

" My ass!" There was a crash of furniture being hit coming from the living room.

" Insolent bastard!"

" Worthless idiot!"

Annnnnd there goes a perfectly intact window.

" Here," said Karen. Yuzu looked up just in time to catch the soda can. Nodding a thanks, she drank half of it then went back to the meal. After a couple of minutes dinner was done and the table was set. Yuzu went to the two fighting males. Ichigo was in put into a head lock by Isshin who was laughing tauntingly. Yuzu sweat dropped.

Her family...

" Dinners ready!" Yuzu yelled over her father laughing. That seem to make the two stop. At the dinner table they all clasped their hands together, " Itadakimasu," they all thanked in unison.

" So, hows America onii-chan?" Yuzu asked after taking a bite of meat. Ichigo groaned.

" So damn stressful. Just when i think i have the English language down, there's more words popping up that i don't understand. My professors give endless amount of work, and my roommate is such a damn clean freak dork."

" Isn't that Ishida guy your roommate?" Asked Karen.

" More like my annoying wife." Everyone laughed at that.

Karen could see past her brother. While he might complain about college, the passion and pride in his eyes said other wise. Ichigo had top grades- second to Ishida- and the two were in the same med school together. Yuzu was envious of her brother. Becoming a doctor was her biggest dream ever since she was younger. She wanted to be a hero like her Onii-chan. And while she couldn't save lives by fighting hollows, she could do it in a scrub in an emergency room.

" Speaking of wives..." Karen added, a sly smile on her face. " How are things with Orihime?" Ichigo nearly choked on the rice he was chewing. His face became red.

" Mind your business!" He exclaimed.

Their father rose up from his seat, his hands clasp together, tears fell from his eyes. " Oh Masaki! An angel has been blessed onto our family! How our bastard son was able to land such a female of such worth is beyond me!"

" BASTARD!" Ichigo lunged at him, and the two were on the ground fighting again. The two sisters sweat dropped but decided against breaking it up. After finishing their meal they cleared their dishes. After a shower and brushing her teeth Yuzu went onto her bed. When Karen came in the room she had a suit case with her.

" When do you leave again?"

" Tomorrow morning. You see where I put my favorite shoes?"

" Back of the closet," Yuzu answered. Karen had a sports-thing to go to which would have her going to Tokyo for two weeks. Her flight was in an hour, and Ichigo would be taking her in a few. Yuzu didn't have a problem with Karen being gone for long, but she did in fact have a problem with being all alone in the house. She'd never done that before. Ichigo was staying with Orihime in her old house, and her father would spend a lot of the time at work, if not spend nights sleeping over there as usual.

_You worry to much. _So very true. Hollow activity rarely made itself known, and Ichigo would always be a phone call away.

Yuzu waited until Karen was finished packing before she turned off the bed side lamp, " Okay, be very careful until i get back. Love you and i'll make sure to call when I can. Later and goodnight." The two sisters shared a hug.

"Goodnight, and please be safe." Karen said back.

" You know I will. If anything tries to come at me, i'll kick its ass."

" Karen! language!"

" Sorry, sorry." Pick up her suit case they both said one last goodbye and then Karen left. Yuzu looked at where her twin had left for minutes. The silent emptiness of the room made the loudest noise. In fact it was somewhat terrifying. She'd never been separated long from Karen before. Maybe and hour or two because of class schedules. But two weeks?

Two weeks alone...

Maybe she was over thinking it. Really, what was two weeks anyway?

What could go wrong?

**Authors Note: Review, and inform me of any grammar and or spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

The club scene was boring Kenpachi. Time to move it out of the place. " I'm going home," He said to Byakuya, hitting for the exit without waiting for a reply. Just as he neared the door, something small intercepted him. A human female half his sizes wearing some tight leather one piece got all up in his business.

" Where you think you going daddy?" She all but purred the words out.

" Leaving."

" Oh come on. How about you spend a little time with me. Get to know me better," her eyebrows raised suggestively, and her pupils dilated under the club lights. Kenpachi took a good look of the female before him. Blonde, pretty face, massive cleavage with a backside to match it. She wore more make up than a clown and that glossy shit on her lips had more shine than the club lights. Dilated brown eyes were filled with lust and fear.

This made the captain go back in time. Hit rewind on the TiVo and resume on the time when he lived in the Rukongai. Life was rough, dangerous in district eighty, but so was he. He had slain many men, and conquered the beds of many women. All of them either whores or grateful to him for killing some scum bag that made their lives even more shitty.

Sex hadn't been something he cared for, not in the least. It was an animalistic act his body craved from time to time. Sex was only good for a few seconds, when he'd orgasm, but it wasn't mind blowing or calming, not relaxing or pleasuring, just an itch that been scratched and something he got out of the way.

The female before him, he would fuck. Sex had not been on the mind, but killing time was now.

" Where you want to do this?"Kenpachi asked. He snaked a hand around and gripped the woman's ass. A moan escaped from her glossy lips. Under the booze and perfume scent, he smelled her building arousal. Again he looked her up and down, and pictured fucking her from the front, her legs wide around his hips, his cock going in and out... Okay, it didn't really excite him at all-but that was the difference between real life and porn.

It wasn't as glamours and wasn't as good as porn hyped it up to be.

" F-follow me." She grabbed onto his wrist and led him to the bathroom. " I'll take good care of you daddy. Real good."

He caught Byakuya stare from across the room. Bastard had that annoying knowing look in his eyes which was killing Kenpachi's erection...Well, if he actually had one to begin with that is. Blonde keep her eyes on him, staring with a manic smile. She pushed the bathroom door open with her butt. The smell of the bathroom was awful. Air fresheners used to the fullest to mask the scent of human waste. There was more febreze than oxygen floating around.

More words came out of her mouth as she led him into one of the stalls, but he didn't register them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Kissing wasn't part of the plan. Not to him at least. The captain pushed her against the wall and with rough hands he popped her dress up.

The cheeks he grabbed onto were firm and high, and he spun her around in front of him, her hair swinging in a circle as she faced the steel stall wall. Getting down on one knee, he bit one side of her ass as he took that thong south. Blonde hiss in pleasure.

The urge that pushed him to doing this wasn't of pleasure or lust. More the need for stress relief. She was just a living, breathing equivalent of a cigarette, something to work his edge off with, a vessel to pour his anger and frustration into. Backing up from her to hit his zipper, he let his leathers hit the floor around his ankles. blonde turned around and gasped when she saw his cock, then purred.

" God your big." She licked her lips and moved to go onto her knees, but Kenpachi stopped her. He just wanted to penetrate. With ease he picked her up by the thighs and splitting her legs around his hips. Her arms wrapped around his head for support. He had to let one leg go when he had to guild his unhardened cock to her entrance. With a thrust he was fully enveloped in her. Blonde moaned loudly and clawed at his back, nails sinking into his leather jacket.

Picking her other leg back up, he captain wound a rhythm and trusted roughly into her wet heat. Blonde was all about the noise making, while he didn't make a sound. His eyes glued to the wall through the whole thing.

" Yes! Fuck yes! Oh God!" Blonde gasped as the orgasm hit her hard. With the level of surprise on her face, it was obviously her first. Kenpachi didn't stop his thrust. While his cock didn't harden in the least, the length itself was satisfactory enough. So he took her a couple more times until she oragasmed for a fourth time. He didn't come once.

* * *

Kenpachi walked out of the club at three thirty five. As he went along, he stayed out of the pools of light cast by street lamps and splashed by cars. Thanks to the bitter night there were few pedestrians around, so he was alone as he passed a neighborhood. He looked at the piece of paper blonde gave him with her number on it. The captain crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder.

A one night stand was just that, a one time thing. Besides, she didn't make him hard in the least. It had been what? Decades since a female manage to stir his length into action?

To get home he could just flash step, but he just wanted to walk. Clear his mind. The cold biting air ate at his face, numbing him on the outside like how he felt on the in. His long hair danced along with the cold currents. It all brought back memories of battle. Air blowing at him the same way, but instead of his face becoming cold, it was warm with the blood of enemies splattered all over it.

His right arm twitched slightly. Damn, he was tempted to summon his zanpakuto just so he could remember what the hilt felt like in a nice firm grip.

_Get a grip asshole! _He mentally scowled himself. A distraction was needed at this point. Throwing his focus to the area around him as he walked, Kenpachi couldn't help but feel that this neighborhood seemed very familiar-

Kenpachi stopped. Lifted his nose. Inhaled. The sent of sand and markers was in the air. Seeing that there was no crayola factories anywhere around that only meant one thing. A vicious smile spread onto his face. Thank any higher powers that be, for his prayers were answered.

The enemy was near.

Spiritual pressure he felt next. The hollow didn't know it, but it was dangling stake in front of a rabid wolf. The captain turned around a broke into a run, following the spiritual pressure a block away. Focusing some of his own reiatsu into his right palm, he summoned his zanpakuto. Looking down at his partner as he sprinted, the thing was beautiful. Sleek and shined, and ready to slice into flesh.

When he got there, he saw it cornering a spirit of a young girl. The hollow was practically drooling and the girl looked at it in horror. Kenpachi growled. _Not today motherfucker. _Sensing his own spiritual pressure, the hollow turned around to him. Much to the captains disappointment, the thing was an Adjuchas, not powerful at all.

Next time he was going to get specific with his freak'in prayers and ask for a high level Arrancar. Hell, even a Vasto Lorde would have satisfied.

The bastard was about five feet taller than him. It had the body of baboon, the head of a snake, and it had claws that looked like razor blades that were the size of trash cans. It opened its masked mouth a roared. Kenpachi roared back, fire set to his blood and his heart beating wild in long awaited anticipation. Its lunged first. It swiped a claw at him, but he blocked it, forced it back and with a simple stroke, sliced its other claw off.

The mongrel roared in pain, leaping away from him. Kenpachi wasn't having any of that. Allowing some of his real speed to leak out onto his human body, he was on the hollow in a second. He attacked at its back with light hits. He didn't want to kill the thing just yet. The fun had just begun. Blood shot from its back hitting him in the eyes temporarily blinding him.

" Fuck!" Human eyes were much more sensitive, and that shit stung. The hollow took advantage and used its remaining hand to grab him and toss him across the street like a ball. Right into a god damn windshield. The impact knocked the wind out of him, and the only thing louder then the glass breaking was probably one of his ribs.

Had his body been like any other humans, the captain would have surly died. Another roar from the hollow and the thing was charging at him, shorting the distance at a very fast rate. Putting his big ass into gear he rolled off the jeep and jumped out of the way. The hollow plowed into the car like it was nothing. The vehicle went air born and hit the pavement a few feet away loudly.

The two enemies looked each other in the eyes. Kenpachi threw his head back and laugh maniacally. His body was beaten to shit, and he savored the throbbing pain. "Come and get me," he taunted the hallow. The pissed the spirit off, making it stamped at him. Smiling, he waited for it to get close enough...

When the hollow tried to launch itself at him again, he ducked low, bringing his sword into a crescent swing, and decapitated the mother fucker. But he forgot the length of its claws, and a nail nicked him on the shoulder. Its huge body collided with a street lamp, knocking it down. The hollow faded into nothing.

Exhaling , he slowly rose up. His entire backside was aching and throbbing, and something was shifting around painfully in his side. Let that be the last time he fought in human form. It was much more easier to take damage this way, but unlike normal humans, this body could heal injuries like broken bones, it would just take an hour or so.

He rounded back to where the spirit was, finding her hiding behind a car. The girl looked no more older then thirteen or twelve, scared out of her wits. She saw him approaching and the fear in her eyes grew. It almost made the captain want to laugh, but sure enough that would probably frighten her more. In that moment the child look so much like Yachiru, and that made him soft inside.

Going to one knee he held a hand out to her. " Come here child. I will not hurt you." Ever so slowly the little girl moved from behind the car and walk nervously to him. She grabbed onto his large hand with his little one. And despite himself, he smiled as warmly as he could.

" I'm going to send you somewhere safe." After the Konsō ritual was finished he resheathed the weapon back into his soul, and struggled to his feet. The captain hissed when the cut on his shoulder started to burn as if someone put a hot iron rod into him. Slightly peeling his jacket down past his shoulder he examined the wound.

"Oh, fuck." The wound had some purple slime oozing out like puss. He gasped when he felt a spike in his head. His vision went blurry and the world started spinning. Oh no, not the world, it was him. His body was struggling to stand up straight. His knees start to buck, and had it not been for the street lamp behind him, he would have hit the pavement.

Panic filled him as he realized the hollow had some kind of poison on his claws. It shouldn't have been difficult to push off the street lamp, but it felt like he weight about as much as a freaking truck. Kenpachi patted down his jacket. Shit... his phone. He needed to call the others, but where was his phone? Somewhere in the street he couldn't see clearly. It must have slipped out when he got tossed by the hollow-A shot rang out.

A bullet hit him right between his left pec and shoulder. The impact popped him off his heels and sent him on a slow-mo fall through thin air. As he went back flat on the ground, he just lay there as a crushing pressure made his heart jump and his brain fog out. All he could do was gasp at the raw feeling.

With his last bit of strength, he lifted his head and looked down his body. Blury, but not intangible. A gunshot. Blood on his shirt. The screaming pain in his chest. Before he could panic, a freezing sensation along with blackness came and swallowed him whole. And he drowned in a sea of agony


	3. Chapter 3

_**POP!**_

Yuzu's eyes snapped right open. What was that? It was a loud ringing popping sound that managed to wake her up fast. She didn't know how, but something wasn't right. Getting out of bed, she put on some slippers and left the bedroom. She went to her father bedroom. The bed was neatly made and the T.V was off, meaning that he was spending another all-nighter at work.

A cold shiver came over her. While it was fairly chilly in the house this was something else. The part of her that was able to sense spirits felt something of a drop in the atmosphere.

No.

The atmosphere was different to begin with. It was a invisible weight in the air that was lightening up back to how gravity normally is. The she remembered a familiar sensation from a few years back. Spiritual pressure. And from what her dad taught her, spiritual pressure that drops and not flat out disappears means that some was losing strength.

Or dying.

Like flipping a switch, Yuzu jumped into nurse mode. The need to help someone in danger overriding all other sense. She ran out the house to see the the entire neighbors was not how it was before she went to bed. The neighbors car was wrecked, street lights were broken as well as a few fences and gates.

She glance around, seeing nothing at first. A faint tiny groan alerted her, and her head snapped to the source. Hidden by shadows, a large body laid on the sidewalk. The spiritual pressure came off in a slow waves from it, and rapidly decreasing. Panic swelled inside her as she notice the small pool of blood by the head and shoulder. Also a very noticeable hole in the shoulder. She couldn't see a face, because it was covered by very long black hair. Judging by the size and clothes, obviously male.

Yuzu grabbed him by the armpits, and proceeded to drag him to the house. The man was _**heavy**. _Somehow she was able to drag the truck of a man into the house into her bedroom. Easing him down gently. Yuzu took out the first aid kit she kept under her bed. Never thought she'd have to use it for something this serious, but as they say, 'never say never.'

Yuzu then had to go all inhale exhale, calm wind easy stream because her heart was jacked up and hands were shaking like an earthquake. That was the funny thing about real life and T.V. In real life, medics weren't all cool as cucumbers, let save this life and move on to the next. No. Some were doubtful and nervous, and felt like vomiting.

In this case her.

Was it raining in the house? Oh no, she was just sweating. No big deal...

Looking back at the patient, it seemed to all click. All her fathers lessons were all remembered in a second, and she was less nervous than a second ago.

She checked for a pulse first. It was there, but slowly way to down for comfort. Clothes had to go to assess the wounds. She used scissors to cut through all the leathers he wore and the shirt he had underneath. When she got rid of everything on top, she hissed at the wound on his left shoulder. A huge bleeding gash that was oozing more some horrid purple substance than blood. Looking over the rest of him, his other shoulder had a bullet wound.

As she began to pull the pants away, she saw more hip then she was sure wasn't suppose to be seen. Her patient wasn't wearing underwear.

Pulling a towel hung on her desk chair she covered his private area without looking and proceeded as before. Kami, he was a giant. His body was covered in scars. Slashes and wounds mostly on his chest and abandonment. Way to big for a knife, but not for a sword. So he wasn't a Quincy.

Shinigami. And that raised a hole bunch of questions that really didn't need to be paid any attention. Bullet wound first. In no time she dug the bullet out, sanitized and stitched the wound quickly without sacrificing quality. Now the other shoulder was going to be a problem. The purple stuff was throwing her for a loop. Was that Natural for soul reapers? Or was that some sort of poison?

An idea formed from that thought. Digging out a small bottle from the kit, it was something Ichigo's friend Urahara gave her a year back, saying it could cure hollow poison. Helpful, but it could have been more so if it had any instruction on it. To hell with it! Yuzu applied about half to the wound. The ooze turned into steam at the contact and the bleeding stopped in place. Hopefully that was a good sign.

Yuzu place her hand under on his next checking for vitals again-

Her blood ran cold.

No pulse.

No beat.

Nothing to indicate any life.

"No!" Yuzu screamed. Her heart seemed to stop as well. Running back under her bed she pulled out the emergency defibrillator. " You will not die on me!" Rubbing the pads together, someone shout in her head 'Clear!" The body jolted when the pads touched chest. Checking vitals... No go. Yuzu felt rage and fear burst from her pores.

"You won't die!" This time when she did it the body jerked up more powerfully, and a loud sharp intake of breath filled the room.

He was alive. Dropping the pads she let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Thank Kami."

Her face felt wet too. She'd also been crying and hadn't realized. Dear Kami, she'd almost lost him. Never before had she been more terrified. Was this what Onii-chan use to go through all the time? The weight of having a life on your hands? How had he been able to do something like this so frequently? And this was just one, Ichigo before had thousands depending on him.

But she saved him. Had she not found him, this man would have most probably died. Heck, he could have died if she hadn't been swift enough with the operating. The realization made even more tears fall. Someones death could have been on her hands. It would have been all her fault-

Her thought process halted as she felt a tear being wiped from her face. To shocked to move, her eyes went to her patient. His eyes were open behind the mess of hair looking directly at her.

* * *

He came awake in an out-of-it body, becoming fully conscious, though he was trapped in a cage of comatose flesh and bones, unable to move his arms or legs. His shoulders felt like they were being scraped with a hot spoon, and he was having the mother of all headaches. Don't even get him started on his fucking chest-

A sob.

A small sob caused the captain to snap back into the world of full awareness. Memories processing in the background of his mind, his head turned to the source of the sound.

If Kenpachi had been holding a glass cup, it would have fallen and broken on the ground. If he'd been chewing food, it would have fallen out of an outstretched jaw. If he'd have died and gone- not to soul society, but the christian heaven. In this moment. Kenpachi Zaraki saw an angel.

Unless he was seeing things?

No, he was not.

As his vision adjust more clearly, he saw more past his hair, and she became more distinct. She was … Incredible, with pale skin of the finest alabaster and wavy light brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was not human. Couldn't be. She was … unearthly. As his visions cleared up more, her beauty grew far more.

Her face was shining white, and perfect, the countenance of a god it seemed, a Cupid out of Caravaggio, seductive yet ethereal. Heaven had cast down before him an abandoned angel_. _But why one such as he be allowed to witness such perfection?

Ah, so this was a dream. He should have guessed. After all, there was no reason for such perfection to be before such a waste such as he. No, this was just a product of his delirium, and therefore he relaxed into the hard floor, recognizing that whatever his subconscious had coughed up was not going to matter at all, and he might as well let things play out.

Eventually he would wake up. Besides, the less he fought, the more he could concentrate on her.

Oh … Ethereal divinity. Oh, unbeatable beauty, the kind that turned warriors into poets. This was the sort of female worth fighting for, dying for, just to gaze for a moment upon her face. Beauty such as hers is what men went to war for. Oh how he now understood why Paris fought for Helen. It was a pity she was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

Another sob.

Why was she crying? Why was his angel crying? What would make such a female saddened?

The tears that fell down her graceful cheeks, enraged the captain, wish he had his Zanpakuto in his hand. He would find whoever had done this to her. What a strange thought. In that moment realization hit like a breeze. Real or not, Kenpachi would fight, bleed, kill, and die for this female.

Against his will his arms moved from his side and reached out for her cheek to wipe away the tears. It mortified and angered him greatly.

_Don't you dare,_ He ordered to himself_. You are not worthy._

The accursed limb didn't get the memo, or was speaking a completely different language entirely. Contact was made, and her eye went to him. Funny, he'd expected her to run away in terror of him, instead she stared at him in surprise for what seemed like days.

To his own amazement, her peach lip spread into a magnificent smile, brighter then the sun. And like Icarus's wings, the captain was melted. A wondrous dream indeed. She placed her small hands over his large one- a wave went through his body, one he never felt before- and she broke the silence.

" I'm going to help you, okay?" His eyes fluttered back at the pure, dulcet sound. The musical lilt of her voice, the sound of her words, it all spread through him, calming him, comforting him. That voice was as perfect as the rest of her. He breathed deeply and repressed the shivers that went down his back. Opening the bear traps that were his eye lids he slowly nodded.

The angel left his sight for a few seconds, returning with a strange tube like object with a needle attached. She look back into his eye - or at least tried to, what with his hair in the way- and slowly stuck the needle into his arm. The small prick didn't take his eye off hers. Even the oncoming mist of drowsiness didn't flatter his gaze. The darkness that slowly crept on him however did.

This time he went peacefully with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya had made good time with using flash step to go from roof top to roof top. The air blowing back his long black hair from his face. Had he been in his soul reaper form, it would not have been as such, and he would been able to move much more faster. But he was stuck in his Gigai because Shuhei had the Gokon Tekkō, and the lieutenant had gone of with a woman he met at the club they had previously been to hours ago.

Damn it. He should have made sure Kenpachi left with him and Abarai. He had been asleep, when the sudden drop in spiritual pressure had awoken him. He wasted little time putting on clothes and was out the window dashing across the city. It was much more difficult than it should have been.

Certain areas of the city were still up and lively with the city residence, and the captain couldn't just high speed run pass them. Not with all the building cameras, and the even more annoying ones that were in the humans cell phones. So he had to go an even longer route, burning up more energy then the artificial body could handle.

When the spiritual pressure of the other captain went dead, he ignored his bodies protest and went into flash stepping.

Like a dog following a sent, Byakuya followed the trails of reiatsu wafting throughout the air. He landed on the roof of a small house and stopped, his eyes scanning on the scene before him. A street light was bent, fallen over onto the street that had many holes in it. Not to far was a big gray brutalized car standing on its own roof.

Public destruction meant only one thing. Kenpachi had gone into battle. And if the captain had to guess, it was probably with a hollow that must have put up a fight. Kenpachi would have been stuck in his Gigai, so the most he could have done was summon his zanpakuto and use the little bit of his powers in that state.

But where was he? And why did this place seem familiar to him?

It then came to Byakuya. This was where the Kurosaki's lived. If memory served him right he was now standing across from their home. Jumping down to the asphalt he got a closer look of things. The holes definitely were hollow foot prints. And blood paints certain parts of the concrete. A messy streak of it caught it his eyes. Starting at a pool of blood it went all the way to the Kurosaki front door, that was wide open.

He didn't hesitate to walk in. The blood stains went further into the house up a flight of stairs leading to a far room in a short corridor. The stains made a sharp turn into an open room with the lights on. Byakuya would be lying if he said he wasn't surprise by the sight before him.

The young Kurosaki sister with the brown hair was kneeling before an unconscious- very naked, but covered- Kenpachi on the floor. She held onto a syringe that was inserted into his arm closes to her. Injecting the clear substance into him, his body went from tensed to ease.

Byakuya remain silent by the door watching as the human preformed a checkup on his fellow captain, finding a wound only to clean and work on it. Her face held focus and she worked with impressive precision. She took out another needle and injected him again. When all was done she got up and turned in his direction.

She scrambled back quickly, tripping over on her own foot.

Byakuya held his hands up, showing he meant no ill will.

" Ms, Kurosaki, I mean you no harm. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, shinigami captain of the sixth Division. Do you not remember me?"

When the panic left her face, he knew she did. An apologetic smile appeared on her face. " Sorry, you took me by surprise is all." The gentlemen captain walk to her and helped her to her feet. It had been sometime since he saw the little human girl. Or who now- he would guess- would be considered a young woman than a little girl. Putting that aside, his gaze went to the unconscious form of his comrade. Alive. Good. Turning back to the human he asked her of what transpired.

Her story was short and to be expected. Though it made little sense, and the captain knew little of what to make of it. And she had questions of her own, which was as well to be expected.

" He's like you right? A soul reaper like you and my brother?" Byakuya nodded. " And your both currently in your. . .?"

" Gigai's yes," He helped added.

" I guess that explains it."

Byakuya gave the human a short bow. " Thank you lady Kurosaki. On behalf of soul society, we thank you for saving and caring for one of our own. You good deed will not go un-rewarded." But she was not having any of that. She gave him a kind genuine smile that said it all.

" It is okay Kuchiki-san. I'm happy to have helped. And please, call me Yuzu."

She was incredibly lovely. A real woman of worth, with innocence like none other. Byakuya didn't show it, but he was in awe of her. How long had it been since he'd met someone, such as this female. He couldn't remember.

" Oh wait!" She left the room then came back with a pair of black slacks. " For your friend." A blush spread across her cheeks, and she couldn't meet his gaze. " I-uh. . . I had to cut off his other clothes. . . So. . ."

Byakuya had the urge to laugh, but refrained. Then all sense of humor died when he realized what she was implying for him to do. Graciously(but very spitefully) excepting the pants, he went on to putting them on the unconscious bastard. Yuzu turned around to give them much unwanted privacy. It didn't matter of what species you were. In Byakuya's opinion. One man should never have to put pants on another fully grown _naked _man.

And he couldn't help but feel a great amount of humiliation for having to do this around such a young innocent female not even a foot away. She was truly a saint for not laughing.

No one. NO ONE. Could ever find out this happened.

Getting the bastard off his back and onto Byakuya's back, they exchanged goodbyes, and he was out the door with his heavy luggage. It didn't matter that these newly developed Gigai's had much more strength than the average human. Lifting six foot seven, two hundred and fifteen pounds of muscle, was not an easy task to accomplish.

The large male stirred, peeking from the corner of his eyes, Byakuya watched as he slowly awoken from his drug induced state. Dullness slowly left those green eyes, becoming sharper and more aware. Those eyes than slowly looked up into his grey. Except Kenpachi wasn't looking at him. The man was in his own head, possibly recalling everything that happened. Ever so slowly they widened. Byakuya broke contact and focused on forward.

The way back to the manor was silent.

* * *

As the rough thumping in his head left him, Kenpachi started to realize that his angel might not have been brought on by lack of blood, near death delirium.

He was flying through the air on Kuchiki's back. The cold night air biting wonderfully against his false body's skin. The freezing numbness clearing the cloudy haze of his mind. Pain was good, energizing. The jerking of each roof top landing made soreness evident all over his body. Fucking hollow.

His ego and self respect were taking blows at the moment. How humiliating being carried like a frickin' little ass girl by one of the people he most disliked in the universe. He'd rather get thrown into another jeep then this shit.

When they got back to the manor, the pretty boy captain jumped in through Kenpachi's bedroom window he always left open. The bed was heaven itself when he was laid down on it. Kenpachi grunted out a thanks, pretty boy nodded and turned to leave.

" Was she real?" The words left his mouth before he even knew his gums were flapping.

" Yes," came the quiet answer.

Kenpachi eyes squeezed shut and a warm jolt went through his body at the answer. Sweet. . . Holy. . .The intake of breath was as loud as a water fall. A minute of collecting himself, and he looked at the other captain again. Grey eyes looked at him in interest. Trying to find an answer to his behavior.

" Who was she?" Pretty boy didn't answer him. The captain looked like he was picking his next word carefully. And for some reason, it pissed Kenpachi off.

" Why do you want to know?"

" She saved me. I owe her," he all but growled out. The need to embed his God damn fist into the fuckers face was burning him up.

" She said she wanted nothing in return, that she was indeed happy to help. I insisted, but she declined."

No doubt he had a look of surprise on his face. His angel, his savior, healer, was truly not of this world. So beautiful. So selfless. He needed to see her again. Underneath what he felt was anger. No. More than that. He felt jealousy. Jealous that pretty boy had been talking with _his_ angel. That the fucker knew her name, when he himself did not.

So badly he wanted to slice Byakuya's head off, but as justified he felt in the absurd jealousy he felt, he had no right to feel any sort of attachment to her at all. And he need to stop referring to her as his, because she didn't in fact belong to him.

Pretty boy left him in the dark room with his thoughts. Good thinking because he definitely had to sort shit out in the thinking can. He kicked off the pants he was wearing that were not his, and went underneath his sheets. The silk was wonderful against his skin. Not as wonderful as her skin had been underneath his finger tips.

" Fuck," he cursed at the thought. He tried to place his mind elsewhere, even tried sleeping. But her face was a light that would not dim in the slightest. Those eye's, that hair, those lips. A shiver went through his big body, followed by a heat in a certain area.

The captains eyes widened into saucers, snapping his head up he looked down at the bed. He had found the source of the foreign feeling.

" No. Fucking. Way."

For the first time in decades, his cock was _hard_. Unbelievably so. Throwing the bed sheets off of him, he saw his length full of life, standing proud and strong. Sturdier than oak and harder than steel, even his sack was hard to. After so many years of being on the bench, it was ready to bat. Hell no. Kenpachi was the one calling the plays, and the mother fucker could just wait in the fucking parking lot, because there was no way in hell he was doing that.

Not with her face flashing in his head like the sun. Regarding the harden limb with a disgusted look, he covered it with the bed sheets not wanted to acknowledge it, let alone look at it. He would not disgrace that females memory with his bodies perverse needs.

Focusing on the other areas of his body, he felt the Gigai heal itself slowly. Reknitting and healing the wounds. Kenpachi couldn't help but wish that the same healing would be done on his face. Naturally, he would kept that sad wish to himself. It was nothing but a passing whimsy imparted by the vision of a beautiful female—who had no doubt been repulsed by him.

God, he was ashamed by his ugliness. Perhaps that why he was jealous at the other captain. Because of the males gorgeous features and compelling male beauty. A female such as his savior deserved a male like that.

Not a beast such as he.


End file.
